Generally, the dryer is a home appliance for drying washed laundry, i.e., a drying object, mostly like clothes, with hot air. In general, the dryer is provided with a drum for holding the clothes, a driving source for driving the drum, heating means for heating air to be introduced to the drum, and a blower unit for drawing in or discharging air from the drum.
Based on methods for heating the air, i.e., the heating means, there may be electric type dryers, and gas type dryers. The electric type dryer heat the air with heat from electric resistance, and the gas type dryer heats the air with heat of burning gas. If the dryers are classified in another fashion, there may be condensing type (circulating type) dryers, and exhaust type dryers. In the condensing type dryer, air which becomes humid as a result of heat exchange with the clothes in the drum is not discharged to an outside of the dryer, but circulated in the dryer, and heat exchanged at a separate condenser to form condensed water which is discharged to an outside of the dryer. In the exhaust type dryer, the air which becomes humid as a result of heat exchange with the clothes at the drum is discharged to an outside of the dryer, directly. If the dryers are classified in another fashion, there may be top loading type dryers and front loading type dryers based on methods for loading the clothes into the dryer. In the top loading type dryers, the clothes is introduced into the dryer from a top side, and in the front loading type dryers, the clothes is introduced into the dryer from a front side.
The related art dryer has the following problems.
In general, washed and dehydrated laundry is introduced to the dryer for drying. However, in view of water washing principle, it is inevitable that the laundry is wrinkled during a washing cycle, and the wrinkles are not eliminated in a course of drying, perfectly. Consequently, in order to eliminate the wrinkles from the laundry, separate ironing has been required.
Moreover, besides the washed laundry, in cases clothes are stored, and used conventionally, wrinkles, rumples, folds, and the like (called as wrinkles collectively) are formed. Accordingly, development of a device for easy removal of the wrinkles caused by such conventional use, and storage of clothes is required.